


Sick

by Chexmixup



Series: Domestic Drabbles (Saeran) [2]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:24:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8288875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chexmixup/pseuds/Chexmixup
Summary: Saeran is certain this will be his deathbed.





	

He sat in bed, knowing his final minutes were approaching. He felt like cursing whatever god was making him suffer, he'd finally been given the gift of death but only when he could feel true happiness. He felt cheated, hurt, and restless. If he could, he would be up actively trying to rebel against god's cruel plan.

 

“Saeran? Are you out of bed?” Oh no, he'd been caught. There she stood in the doorway, her eyes narrowed and arms crossed, pinning him to his place. “What did I tell you about resting? You won't get any better if you don't sleep!” She scolded and rushed to his hunched over figure. He’d been trying, and clearly failing, at changing into his regular clothes from his pajamas. Of course, he'd stumbled from the haze that fogged his mind, and caused something to fall over. She isn't deaf, she could hear the clutter.

 

Oh, did he curse god in this moment.

 

She was at his side with a sigh, her face flushed. From what, he couldn't guess, but she did feel warm when she wrapped her arms around him and did her best to hoist him up. He leaned against her; she made his life so much easier, did she know how much he valued her?

 

“I don't want to lay down,” He instead told her as she pushed him to the bed. “I've been laying down all day now, I don't want to be in here any longer.”

 

She sighed, brushing long auburn hair from her face. “I know you don't, but you have to. You’re sick, my love,” She chided. He didn't waver.

 

“If I die from this, let me. I don't want to spend anymore time in here,” He insists and sits up again, only for her to press her hands to his chest, laying him back yet again.

 

“You won't die from this,” Her tone is gentle but exasperated, her eyes boring into him. “It's just a cold, you'll be perfectly fine if you just lay down a little longer!”

 

He doesn't want to get up again, it makes him dizzy every time he sits up, so he lets her pull away before standing upright. “I'm going to go back to making you something to eat.” She pulls a soft smile before pressing her lips to his burning forehead. “If you can manage to take a nap until then, we can go watch a movie in the living room.” Not only an angel, but a temptress. She gave him incentive to behave. Oh was she good at her job.

 

He rolls his eyes and sighs, mumbling about how this will be his deathbed. She only grins and returns to the kitchen, leaving him alone with his thoughts that could only run for so long until they fell blank, letting him drift to a dreamless sleep.

 

\---

 

He didn't want to say he felt a sense of pride when he awoke to the pleased look on his girlfriend's face. He'd caused that, even unintentionally.

 

“How do you feel?” She asks as she sits beside him, her hand combing through his disheveled locks. He gave a hum, and sighed.

 

“Like death,” He muttered, but refused to admit that her gentle touches calmed his headache. “Can I leave the room now?”

 

She paused and thought about it, like she would break her promise to him. But she would never do that, he knew this, he trusted her above everyone. “Of course, your dinner is waiting.”

 

He was quick to try and rush out of the room, freedom rushing through his bedridden veins. He burst through the door before falling against the wall, a wave of dizziness clouding his vision and making it impossible to move forward. She clicked her tongue and after scooping a few blankets into her arms, she let him lean against her and walk to the couch. She sat him down before setting the nest of blankets beside him.

 

“You realize I'm dying,” He grumbled, letting her wrap him in not one but two fluffy blankets.

 

“No you aren't,” She responded as if she were talking about the weather, something she was certain of. “I'll grab your bowl, just relax.”

 

“I can't relax, this will be my deathbed.”

 

“Hush!”

 

She rushes off to grab his dinner as he shuffled about on the couch. He did have to admit, he felt content with the attention he was receiving. He loved having her all to himself, having her in devoted affection. Maybe being sick wasn't so bad.

 

Well, maybe he would feel that way had he not felt like he was going to die from this.

 

He laid back against the couch as she appeared in his line of sight. Her hair was a little disheveled as she handed him a dish before she herself sat down and took her own in her lap. She shot him a stern look and he sat up to eat properly. Angel she may be, but she was clearly bent on making him suffer.

 

He sat upright and sighed, but quieted as she shifted to lean against him and his blanket mess. She lazily flicked a movie on, keeping her promise to him. She didn't say anything, and after a bit of silence Saeran looked down at her to make sure she was still okay. Her eyes were drooping and her spoon had fallen into her soup. She didn't seem to mind, as her body shifted more to lean against him.

 

“Saeran,” She murmured, her voice coming through hazy. He realized he was still observing her, and his face flushed red. She wasn't looking up at him, her eyes were still fixed on the screen.

 

He hummed, wishing he could wrap his arms around her and enjoy the moment, but he didn't want to get her sick. So instead, he shifted to let her lay against him more comfortably. “Yeah?” He called after a moment, having remembered he had yet to respond to her.

 

“I think you got me sick,” Even when her voice was a sort of grumble, he felt her voice was the most beautiful thing he'd ever had the privilege to hear.

 

He grinned slightly. Something about that seemed hilarious to him. “Really?”

 

She sighed, nodding as she nuzzled against him. “You'll have to take care of me, you know?”

 

He shook his head. “I can't, not when I'm dying from this.” He heard her groan loudly, press her face into his blanket covered side. “But, I'll share my death bed with you.”

  
She groaned louder.


End file.
